One important type of software testing involves triggering exceptions in code under different conditions. An exception handling test is typically designed to be exhaustive so that all significant exceptions of the code are tested. Particularly, exhaustive exception handling testing is typically configured to simulate faults by executing through all possible paths of the code. The computing power and resources required to run through tens of millions of exception handling code paths in a typical server product can be daunting.